


The Night We Met

by jills_valentine



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jills_valentine/pseuds/jills_valentine
Summary: Claire misses Leon so badly. She's overwhelmed by the sadness. When Leon gets back home, he finds Claire asleep in his bed. Looking so innocent, so peaceful.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Kudos: 35





	The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> hello! welcome to my first cleon fic and 3rd request i got, thanks to @ missmamacitaoliveira on tumblr, who requested this, ily<3

October 12th, 1998, 8:36 pm  
Claire exhaled the smoke from her cigarette. Since Raccoon City, Claire and Sherry were living with Leon, in his not that small appartment.

Leon and her were really close, but they wouldn’t admit that they had feelings for each other. They knew, they sparked from the beginning, but they wouldn’t admit that either.

Claire had put the cig between her lips once again. She was thinking a lot in a past few days. Mostly about what she feels. And to whom.

She put out the cigarette and made her way to the kitchen.

She stood in the middle of the room, not really knowing what she wanted to do. She let out a loud sigh.

She was alone right now. 

Sherry went for a sleepover to her best friend from school and Leon was at work. It felt really empty without them.

She felt too sad to do anything productive. She just took some loose clothes and made her way to have a steamy shower.

The stream of the hot water hit her tense body, making it relax a slightest bit.

As water was flowing down her face, she couldn’t hold it anymore. She let out the tears fall down on her cheeks.

She just felt an overwhelming sadness.

She came out of the shower and got dressed. She went to Leon’s bedroom.

She looked around. She missed him.

She laid down on his bed and looked up at ceiling. She didn’t notice when she dozed off.

October 13th, 1998, 01:18 am  
Leon quietly closed the door behind him. He hung his jacket and took of his shoes. He made his way to Sherry’s and Claire’s room. But Claire wasn’t there.

He walked into his room. He smiled softly when he noticed the girl sleeping in his bed. He got closer and covered Claire with a blanket.

He sat on te edge of the bed and looked at the sleeping woman.

She looked so innocent, so peaceful.

Leon leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on Claire’s forehead.

He smiled once again and made his way to the bathroom.

October 13th, 1998, 1:57 am  
Leon quietly walked into his bedroom. He didn’t want to wake up Claire.

He felt guilty for leaving her alone for a few days. He missed her.

He laid beside her and covered both of them with the duvet. But he couldn’t sleep.

He sighed.

“Leon?” Claire asked with a sleepy voice.

“I’m here.” He answered quietly.

Claire faced him. A grin appearing on her face.

“Sorry, I didn’t notice when I fell asleep.” She rubbed her eyes.

Leon chuckled.

“It’s okay” He said softly. “I missed you Claire.”

She looked at him. Her eyes sparkling.

“I missed you too... So much.” She said and got closer to him.

He wrapped his arms around her.

“I’m so sorry, I left you alone.” He whispered.

Claire cupped his cheeks.

“It’s fine. You’re now here.” She smiled.

Oh man, he did love that smile.

He leaned in and connected their lips. Claire didn’t protest. She needed that.

Their kisses where soft and gentle, filled with longing. 

Leon could taste the strawberry lip balm he had seen Claire use all the time. Her lips were so soft, just ideal to kiss. Why he haven’t done that earlier? Cuz he was afraid. He was afraid that his feelings, will destroy the friendship they had.

Their kisses got more passionate. Leon made Claire sit in his lap, without breaking the kiss.

Claire’s hands got lost in Leon’s ashy brown hair.

Leon broke the kiss. He looked into Claire’s eyes. Their heavy breathing was echoing in the room.

He rested his forehead against hers.

“I think..” He started.

“I love you.” They breathed at the same time.

They looked at each other and giggled. That’s what both of them wanted to hear.

Leon leaned in to kiss Claire once again. He could feel her smiling against his lips.

He made his way down Claire’s neck, kissing it gently, before sucking on it and biting it, leaving hickeys behind. Claire hissed quietly.

“Leon..” She whispered, so overwhelmed by the pleasurable feeling.

Leon left a few more marks on her neck and collarbones, and came back to kissing Claire’s lips.

Claire broke the kiss.

“Remember the night we met?” She asked.

“How could I not?” Leon smiled.

She hugged him tightly, inhaling the scent of his cologne.

They cuddled and kissed for hours, before falling asleep in each other arms.


End file.
